The invention relates to a connector, comprising an elongated body of electrically insulating material, which has at its ends elements for fastening the connector, and which carries several contact elements of electrically conducting material, with a contact end for contacting a further connector and a connection end for the connection of an electrical wiring, one or more of the contact elements being connected to an electrode of one or more filter elements formed on a substrate, another electrode of which is connected to a screen of electrically conducting material partially enclosing the contact elements. A connector of this type is known per se in practice.
Connectors for use in, for example, motor vehicles have to meet high standards as regards screening from interference signals. The interference signals produced in a motor vehicle, such as a car, during use extend over a wide frequency range, going from a few Hz to several MHz.
Although the electronic equipment with housings of electrically conducting material used in a motor vehicle can be screened effectively against undesirable interference signals (Faraday cage), the interference signals produced can still reach the electronic components thereof via the connectors for connecting the various electronic units.
In order to suppress interference signals of higher frequency, it is advantageous, in practice, to use a filter unit which is connected to the contact elements, such as disclosed in applicant's copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/211,253 filed Jun. 24, 1988 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. Such a filter unit in general comprises a flat substrate on which capacitor elements are formed. These capacitor elements are provided with passages for the connection ends of the contact elements and comprise at least one common electrode which can be connected near the edges of the substrate, and at least one electrode patch which is separated therefrom by means of a dielectric and encloses a matching passage. The electrode patches are connected to the respective connection ends of the contact elements, and the at least one common electrode is connected to the ground of the circuit.
The sensitivity to interference signals of lower frequencies can effectively be reduced with a screen of electrically conducting material enclosing the contact elements, which is also connected to the ground of the circuit.